Sweet Sixteen
by Shizuko-Harukawa
Summary: When Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo on the very night of her sixteenth birthday, she finally looses it and breaks down, but when Sesshomaru decides to intervene, what plans does he have up his sleeve? SessKag
1. Harmless Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the mangas. prays on hands and knees I wish I did though!!!

**Sesshomaru: What am I doing here? --**

**Shizuko: Well, maybe it's because I needed to be around you for I must know your attitude towards reality so that I may put you in my story.**

**Inuyasha: What's there to know about mono-toned jerk over there? **

**Kagome: Inuyasha! That's not nice! points scolding finger**

**Inuyasha: Well, maybe I'm just not a nice guy?**

**Shizuko and Sesshomaru: -- Right.......**

**Shizuko: Um... on with the story?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, before my half brother begins to kiss himself. **

**Inuyasha: Why I outta.... cut off by an evil glare of Kagome**

_**Chapter 1 Harmless Prank**_

**Bright blue lights flashed as Kagome sat in her car, her head laid back on the head rest. Her eyes shut slowly awaiting for the officer to come up to her window and tell her how fast she wasn't going, and how much she would have to pay for something she didn't do. "Geesh, could my day get any worse?" she whispered, the air conditioning blowing on her lovely face.**

**The officer came up slowly, his uniform flashing from the lights of his car. "Ma'm, do you realize how fast you were going?" he asked, a little note book in his hand and pencil in the other. His face was short and circular, but his nose really stuck out from his dark tanned face. He had long fingers with no nails on them. Obviously he wasn't one for hygiene. **

**'Great, now he wants to tell me how fast I was going, really, I mean, what kind of idiot does he take me for?' she thought as she pulled out her license and registration. "Here officer," she smiled politely handing him the cards. **

**He took it, a grim look on his face as he looked them over then turned towards his car, "Wait one moment here Ma'm." He began a slow and steady walk towards his vehicle. **

**Kagome sighed and slammed her head back once more to its resting spot. The still flashing lights reflected from her mirror and hit her chocolate colored eyes. She closed one eye as the lights blinked simultaneously. "What are they trying to do blind me?" she mumbled looking out into her rear view mirror. **

**Taking one blink, the lights shut off. Kagome lifted herself up from the seat and looked into the mirror carefully. The figure of the officer was seen in the seat, but he didn't seem to move any. Kagome shook a bit and slowly opened the door, a shiver running down her spine. She removed the keys from the ignition and placed them in the seat as she got up. Closing the door behind her she slowly headed for the officer's car. **

**The windows were shaded and she couldn't see to well for there was no light. She knocked on the officer's window," Officer? Officer are you there?" she asked, hoping to get some response out of him. Nothing but silence and the sound of the wind filled the back road air. She took a large gulp as she reached for the car door. "Hello? Officer?" she whispered as she peaked into the car, the door only somewhat open.**

**Kagome let out a loud scream as she looked upon the once living officer. His face was scratched up, blood oozing from his neck that seemed to contain man cuts. Backing away from the door and the wide white eyed officer, Kagome made a break for her vehicle. Trying to open the door quickly, panting heavily from the disturbing sight, she finally got the door to open for her. When she reached for her keys in the seat she noticed they had disappeared. "Great, now I'm stuck in the middle with a psycho looking dead man, and no keys," she heaved digging through her purse for her cell phone. **

**"Eureka!" she exclaimed lifting her phone from the purse and gazing at it as if it had saved her life many times before. But upon closer inspection she looked at the battery and began to cry. "No! Come on you worthless piece of metal! Give me a signal!" she banged the phone against the steering wheel; not hard, but most definitely not soft either.**

**When she finished her antics, her head fell forward; wet and warm tears ran down her cheeks in anguish. "God, why me?" she pleaded. Looking up finally, she looked into her rear view mirror. A lone figure placed behind her held up his hand, claws seemed to extract from the tips. **

**The creature smirked and grabbed her throat from behind, pulling her weight to the seat. It seemed to try and pull her back, but without success to get her through the chair. "Let...go...of me... you...creep!" she said, trying to get it through the choking feeling. She grabbed the creature's hands and bit down upon the left one hard, drawing blood. **

**"OWWW!!!" roared an all too familiar voice. "What was that for Kagome!?" Kagome became shocked at the voice and growled turning on the overhead light that resided on her car roof. An evil glare emitted from her eyes as she stared down the once frightening creature.**

**"INUYASHA!!!" she yelled, making Inuyasha wince at the ear-splitting sound. His white doggy ears fell flat on his head as he tried to cover them with his hands, blocking out as much of the sound as possible.**

**Kagome jumped out of the car, her red sweater nearly matching the shade of her cheeks at this point. Inuyasha followed behind her as she began to walk down the street to the officer's car. "Hey Kagome wait up! I'm sorry!" he beckoned as she stopped at the police man's car. **

**"How could you Inuyasha!? That wasn't very funny! Who else was in on this!?" she growled slamming the door open to see a grinning dead man. Kagome jumped back at the awkward sight, running into the hard chest of Inuyasha who almost began to laugh. **

**"We're sorry, Miroku is a good actor though isn't he?" he said pointing to the dead officer in the vehicle. Miroku now was laughing quite a bit, his eyes closed roughly as he found it very funny. Sango approached from the dark into view of the car's head lights. **

**Kagome's jaw dropped suddenly. "Sango, you were in on this too!?" she whined, not wanting to believe that her best friend had nearly deceived her by joining in on such trickery. **

**Sango smirked," Sorry Kagome, it was an interesting thought, so, I just couldn't help myself but join in on the fun." Kagome stood in shock. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and smiled.**

**All of them stood around her, Shippo and Kirara entering the scene and grinning happily. Suddenly they all spoke in a loud unison, "Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome!!!!!" Kagome smiled and took them all in for a group hug.**

**Sesshomaru: Well, for wanting me here how come I wasn't in the story?**

**Shizuko: Because-**

**Inuyasha: Because you're not worthy of starting something in a story.**

**Sesshomaru: -- Watch yourself Inuyasha**

**Kagome: pulls out a Karaoke machine with Shippo and sings WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?**

**Shizuko: Pulls out sword Well, until the next chapter, although I don't guarantee that Kagome will be joining us.**

**(Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!!!)**


	2. Not the Best Birthday Night Ending

b Shizuko b : Well, life has its down falls, but now I shall bring in Lord Sesshomaru!!!

b Sesshomaru b : Finally, but I swear Shizuko, if you change my attitude like all the other stories I have read, I can assure you, it won't be a pretty sight. growls

b Inuyasha b : Kagome, do you love me?

b Kagome b : That's really off topic Inuyasha...'

b Kikyo b : Inuyasha, I know you weren't about to ask that wench if she loves you...She doesn't; only I can Inuyasha.hugs Inuyasha who hugs back

b Sesshomaru, Shizuko, and Kagome b : Ewww....

b Shizuko b : I think it's time to end the scene.

b Not the Best Birthday Night Ending b 

b Kagome had just returned home from her fiasco and yet sweet meeting with her friends. "They couldn't have picked a better place than the middle of a back road could they?" she mumbled, throwing her keys onto the counter. The kitchen was somewhat cleaned, as she had tried to keep it that way for a few weeks. "Well, Can't say I wasn't surprised." b 

b A knock on the front door caught Kagome's attention in an instant. She sighed and headed for the door, and not watching where she was going, she bumped into the side of the couch in her living room, sending a large sting of pain into her hip. "OW! Darn it!" she cursed aloud, not really caring so much as to hold her voice down with Souta being asleep upstairs. b 

b Kagome opened the door quickly, the chain lock swinging back and forth behind the wall. "Hey!" she rejoiced seeing Inuyasha and Shippo outside of the door. "Come in you two." She made a path for them as the door opened a little more and they entered quickly, but quietly. b 

b When all three of them were settled on the couch, Shippo quickly jumped towards Kagome, hugging her tightly. "Kagome, how has your birthday been today!?" he asked, his eyes bright and wide from his love of Kagome. Kagome smiled widely and hugged Shippo back, cradling him in her arms. b 

b "Fine, Shippo! Just fine!" she couldn't help but notice the sudden silence of Inuyasha. Just an hour ago he had been hyper and excited over the whole prank, but now, he seemed distant and out of focus. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his as he was in a day dream like state. b 

b His head snapped in her direction quickly, as if he had just awoken from a nightmare. "Feh, don't worry about me Kagome," he scowled crossing his arms over his chest as if he had seemed not to notice her contact with him. Kagome's eyes dropped and saddened, not understanding why he had changed so quickly. b 

b Shippo noticed her sadness and quickly jumped up once more. "Kagome! Can I have some hot chocolate!?" he exclaimed, almost begging with his large cute eyes. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and placed him down on the couch. b 

b "Of course Shippo," she smiled, standing up and heading for the kitchen, the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen was a bar with three wooden stools. She grabbed the box with the hot chocolate powder and had already begun to heat up some water. b 

b Shippo looked at Inuyasha oddly. He noticed that once more, he had gone into a dream like state. "Inuyasha?" he whispered. Suddenly a scent caught his nose, and he plugged his nose quickly. "What is that horrid stench?" he whined pushing himself away from Inuyasha. 'Wait, if that scent is on Inuyasha....but that smells like the dead priestess Kikyo,' he snorted and jumped up on the bar, as far away from Inuyasha as possible. 'So that's why he's been acting so weird lately. He's been thinking about Kikyo, and obviously he's been with her too.' b 

b Kagome brought two cups of hot chocolate to the bar. Her eyes curiously followed Shippos. She noticed once more Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought, and this angered her a little. "Inuyasha!? Are you going to talk or just stare in space all night?" she said, placing Shippo's cup down by his side. She went to Inuyasha and began to pull on his fuzzy ears. "HELLO!!! ANYONE HOME!?" she yelled into them. b 

b Inuyasha jumped at the sound of a harpy like voice in his very sensitive ears. He growled moving away and out of Kagome's grasp. "OW! What the heck was that for wench!?" he yelled. Kagome glared at him stomping her foot upon the wood floors. b 

b "I want you to talk to me. You come to my house, sit down and say nothing the whole time. You just stare into space!" she glared at him, crossing her arms just as Inuyasha had done earlier. He glared at her and stood abruptly. b 

b "Look, I'm sorry Kagome, but I got to go. I have some things I need to take care of." He headed for the door, not looking back to Kagome or sensing the hurt she was feeling right now. She growled and clenched her fists. "Well, fine! Go then! I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" Inuyasha merely turned and snorted, opening the door and slamming it behind him. b 

b Kagome could feel warm tears begin to weal up in her eyes and she sat back on the couch next to Shippo. Shippo handed her cup up to her, then very diligently went for his own and back, not spilling it. They both sighed and Shippo hopped into her lap, snuggling by his mother. Kagome smiled and held him close to her. b 

(Meanwhile)

b A silver sports car drove into the driveway of Inuyasha's apartment building. The car's engine ceased as a tall man exited the car's door. Long silver hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the midway of his back, the rest just barely falling past his rear. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, and tan colored slacks. He looked like the business type, and yet in a very sexy way, not. b 

b He scowled, at the sight of the room as he entered the hallway of the apartment building, heading for the elevator. He had black sunglasses on, shading his eyes from sight, and yet he could see clearly in the dark place. Entering the elevator, he pressed the button for floor 14 and the elevator moved quite fast. He sighed, the white lights in the elevator were too bright for his tastes, and soon decided that he would buy the building and put in new lights later. b 

b Sesshomaru was the half brother of Inuyasha, and greatly despised him in many ways: One for being a hanyou and two, for even being born. He found it disgraceful that he was a hanyou, but even more disgraceful that his father had married a mortal. Now that his father was dead, he now owned the Kuro Youkai Inc. and was even more successful than his father. b 

b He sighed, catching scent that his brother had not been in the apartment building for a while, and that he still wasn't there. Another, but much more disgusting scent caught his attention. Who ever the scent belonged to was a grave keeper and worked with the dead bodies, or was dead. He almost had to hold his nose, but didn't and opened his brother's apartment with the key he had been given. "Why did I come and live with the idiot that I have of a half brother again?" the inu youkai lord asked himself out loud. Shrugging his shoulders, not really having an answer at the moment, he went to prepare his room and get some sleep. b 

b Sesshomaru b :About time I was in this stupid story. Quite an interesting choice of words for my half brother, but not as good as you could have come up with.

b Inuyasha b : Look here Sesshomaru! I have no need to keep you alive so...glances at Kagome and Shizuko Feh, fine whatever.

b Shizuko b : Maybe I should have come up with a little different something to humiliate you Inuyasha?

b Kagome b : Alright, alright Lords and Ladies-

b Sesshomaru b : You aren't referring to the hanyou are you?

b Inuyasha b : Sesshomaru! Will you grow up!?

b Sesshomaru b : Ah, but brother I have, in looks, physical appearance, and in mind. smirks

b Inuyasha b : growls Yeah, whatever...

b Shizuko b : rolls eyes Well another chapter done! Got to go!!! R&R!!!!!


	3. Quick Run to Sango's and Nightmares on T...

**Sesshomaru** : Humph, it seems the hanyou has left. Oh well, what should I care?

**Shizuko** : You shouldn't, because I sure don't.

**Kagome**: Where's Inuyasha? He said he had wanted some candy didn't he? holds up a bucket of Hershey Kisses

**Shizuko and Sesshomaru** : O.O May we have some? begin to drool

**Kagome** : Um, yeah…..holds bucket away from her that's now covered in Shizuko and Sesshomaru saliva

**Shizuko**: with mouth full Now on to the story while we chow down.

* * *

**_ b> Chapter 3: Quick Run to Sango's and Nightmares on Time b> _**

**Kagome decided to take Shippo over to Sango later that night, the time near 10:00 p.m. Shippo had fallen asleep and surely didn't want to wake him up. He seemed so sweet when he slept. 'So peaceful,' she thought her eyes down as she had to stop her car at a red light. 'Like Inuyasha when he slept.' She looked back up, the light changing to its bright green, and her foot stepped lightly onto the petal.**

**Reaching Sango's house, she parked her car, but left the engine going for she only planned to drop Shippo off and then leave. Miroku was there, obviously, the two had become close since their vacation from Inuyasha's era. They had spent hours at the beach sometimes, and had been to many picnics lately. But one thing that Kagome couldn't figure out, was why Inuyasha had been acting so weird. She had shaken all thoughts of Kikyo being here, but she had a strong feeling that the dead miko was here among them. **

**Kagome smiled when Sango opened the door, Miroku sat on her couch drinking warm tea that Sango had probably made." Would you join us a moment Kagome?" she asked, her smile sweet and warm. Kagome shook her head, and handed Shippo over lightly. **

**"No I'm sorry Sango, but I have to get home soon. Souta can't stay home by himself, and Grandpa and Mom won't be back for sometime." She smiled regretfully and headed back for her car, waving one last time before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. She sighed when Sango's front door closed, Shippo disappearing with it. She started the car back up and thought of going to the park, where she knew Inuyasha normally went to think, then always went to his apartment. Maybe it would help clear her mind a bit; she never knew being sixteen would wear her out so much. **

**Sesshomaru rolled over in his sleep, sweet dripping down his forehead. Images of his past, rolling through his mind like a thunder storm, ready to twist his soul like a tornado and throw his heart away. His mother's eyes pleading as he watched her die, and his own eyes becoming stone cold , watching his father holding hands with the mortal wench that was his step mother, but he refused to even give her that title. **

**His hanyou brother ran around like a foolish little puppy; not even looking where he was going and running into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had remained so cold at those times, and yet, even then, he always looked to his father for support, never receiving any. He had always been alone, though eh tried to remain part of the family, it was as if he wasn't accepted. So, from his father's death and on, he swore never to feel again, that his brother would die by his hands and that he would never forgive him for taking his father's love away from him and the memory of his mother. **

**A sudden scream filled his mind as his whole world flashed with a bright light and he sat up abruptly, his heart pounding heavily, watching, and waiting. But nothing was there. No scent, but his own in the dark room that led out to the balcony. EH scowled, standing up, his silk sheets that he had brought slipped carefully off his black cotton pants, which was all he slept in. His bare chest was visible to the moonlight as he stood outside, the night chilling air comforting to him. He sighed and looked down at the city's lights, not many remaining in the distance for most houses out there were the peaceful ones, not worrying of the dangers of city life. **

* * *

**Inuyasha** : gawking HEY! WHERE'S MY CANDY I ASKED FOR!?

**Sesshomaru** : Oh, very sorry brother, was that your candy?

**Shizuko** : smirks Heh, yes I think it was, but it's ours now.

(**Shizuko and Sesshomaru smirk evilly and continue to eat the candy**)

**Kagome** : Inuyasha! I'm sorry, they asked for it, and I didn't see you so….I'm so sorry Inuyasha! And they threatened to tie me- is cut off by a gag put in by Shizuko

**Shizuko** : Silence girl, I am eating.

**Inuyasha** : Grr…. I'm going to get Kikyo…

**Shizuko** : Yes, you go do that. smirks All the more time for me to eat, and then work off my food. (R&R!!!)


	4. Kikyo's Blasphemy

b Inuyasha b : Hm, I have returned. smiles proudly

(Everyone continues to ignore that fact.)

b Shizuko b : Did you hear something Lord Sesshomaru?

b Sesshomaru b : What kind of question was that Shizuko? gives a look of boredom

b Inuyasha b : Fine be that way. I just thought I'd tell you that Kagome has more candy. pulls out Kagome with another candy bowl of Hershey's Kisses)

b Shizuko b : Oh, yes, returning to the story for you wonderful loyal readers. By the way, it would be my pleasure to thank the following for wonderful reviews: Kagome'slatinversion, Eyoko, cRiSpY cReAm, Donna, and my favorite fan who I have heard from the most drum roll girlinterrupted! (We now move on to the fic!)

i b Chapter 4: Kikyo's Blasphemy b i 

b Kagome stopped the car when she saw a figure entering the park. She sighed and picked up her purse that she knew that for some reason she would need. Putting her keys into the purse, she slowly exited the car and locked it. The lights flashed twice and beeped along with them in unison. Taking slow easy steps she headed towards the entrance of the park and looked around, being assured that no one was following her. b

b The cool breeze that flew threw the large woods within the area was chilling to Kagome and she had regretted not bring her jacket or poncho with her. She withdrew herself, bringing her arms around to give warmth to her in a small, welcoming hug. She sighed, her breath could be seen in the air and she now noticed a sudden drop of temperature. "Why is it so cold suddenly?" she asked herself quietly. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking it's nothing serious. b 

b Inuyasha pulled Kikyo out of her long kiss, her frozen lips still lingering on his own; the cold that never could become warm again. He sighed, the scent of Kagome now arising, but Kikyo pulled him into another kiss, distracting him from the presence of the young reincarnation of the elder, and dead, miko. He held her close, fearing of losing her again if he ever let go. Kikyo smirked under the kiss, knowing that Kagome would approach them soon, and would see them together, destroying the girl's heart, making her want to die, and then she would have her soul back. b 

b Kagome rounded a corner in the park and caught sight of what had been causing the chilly air. Inuyasha was kissing the Kikyo, the dead witch that was souly here for two purposes: To drag Inuyasha back to Hell with her and ruin Kagome's own life at the same time. Kagome felt tears swell into her eyes as she watched the two seeming to share a passionate kiss, something she had never received from Inuyasha. b 

b Kikyo smiled at the sight of Kagome, but pretended to be shocked. "Look what you have done you stupid girl, you have ruined mine and Inuyasha's moment of peace," she scowled, not allowing Inuyasha to see the hidden smirk behind her heartless dead mask that she served as a face. Kagome could see right through it, and hurt passed through her body like an arrow that Inuyasha couldn't see what she had seen in Kikyo. Inuyasha stood somewhat shocked, remembering that he had sensed Kagome's scent before, but Kikyo had pulled him into a kiss before he could react. b 

b "Kagome, I'm..." he was cut off as she turned her back to him, feeling heat rush through her body. Her fists clenched, and her body began to shake, her miko powers rising quicker by the minute. Inuyasha knew he had hurt her, but he couldn't help it, he still loved Kikyo and yet he loved Kagome also. He was confused and lost, his path was remaining a dark lane in a forest, leaves scattering his only trail. b 

b "I hope you're happy together Inuyasha, you almost were before I released you from the tree," she heaved in a deep breath, her voice shaking as she slowly let it back out. "This is good bye I suppose." She began to walk away, not looking back, and never looking upon her memories of him. He was a mere shadow, a bug in her path, and he had been squashed quickly, never to return to her mind. b 

(Inuyasha's apartment room)

b Sesshomaru still held his place on the balcony, his feet propped on the railing and his eyes closed lightly. He knew he couldn't sleep, the scream still ringing in his mind. Who had it been? He had recognized it, but wasn't sure who it was from. He shook his head, trying to rid the memory from his thoughts, at least for now that is. b 

b The still air caught the scent of tears, and slowly drifted to his nose, his eyes opening slightly. The salty smell enticed his nose; It made him want to seek it out and find the one who was crying. He sighed, he knew the scent, he had smelt it before, but whose it was he couldn't put his finger on. b 

Standing up and one last glance at the moon, he went to get dressed and seek what he was looking for. Not knowing who it was, he was in for quite a surprise. b 

b Shizuko b : Well another chapter completed!

b Sesshomaru b : Yes, quite interesting that you put in some good use to my senses.

b Kagome b : You thought smelling my tears were good use? smiles hopefully

b Sesshomaru b : No, just that I smelt something so far away was good enough. smirks proud he had kept his dignity and ego intact.

b Shizuko b : Right…-- Well, until the next Chappie my friends!!!!


End file.
